L'ange qui réconfortait
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Nathaniel n'a jamais été comme les autres anges. Il connait un secret bien gardé, car il était là à cette époque. Mais lorsque ce secret revient d'entre les morts et qu'il bouleverse ceux qui l'entourent, l'ange n'a d'autre choix que d'essayer de les aider par tous les moyens. Même les moyens qui font mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Aujourd'hui, une fic un peu spéciale qui reprend la théorie de quelques personnes du fandom anglophone sur un sujet particulier. Je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il s'agit, et vous prie de m'excuser pour les incohérences présentes^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi!**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde (:**

* * *

Nathaniel entra en trombe dans le bureau de Naomi, l'air plus que soucieux, voire même paniqué, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent chez lui. Lorsqu'il fut dans la pièce habituelle colorée de blanc et de gris, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'ange qui le protégeait. Naomi. Assise à son bureau, relisant des notes qu'elle devait avoir prises pendant une de ses réunions. Une hésitation fit son chemin jusqu'à l'ange masculin. Il n'était d'un coup plus sûr de vouloir révéler à sa chère protectrice ce qu'il avait à lui apprendre, mais comme pour l'enfoncer, Naomi leva la tête vers lui.

-Que se passe-t-il, Nathaniel ? Tu m'as l'air préoccupé, commenta-t-elle, levant le bout du nez de son dossier et le posant d'un geste élégant sur son bureau de verre.

Nathaniel avala difficilement sa salive, encore plus réticent à lui parler. Naomi le scruta de ses yeux bleus insondables, et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il hésitait encore à parler. Elle se concentra totalement sur lui, se leva, et vint à lui.

-Nathaniel, qu'as-tu à me dire ? Je ne veux pas te paraitre grossière, mais j'ai un dossier à finir.

-J'en suis conscient, mais tu ne vas pas aimer ça, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Parle-moi quand même, ordonna-t-elle.

-La Nephilim est morte, déballa alors Nathaniel.

Naomi pencha la tête de côté, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre. Nephilim...elle en connaissait certains, il y en avait beaucoup dans l'Univers, tout de même !

-Et ? tenta-t-elle.

L'autre ange se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, ne sachant par quel autre moyen il pourrait lui annoncer sans se faire désintégrer sur-le-champ, car Naomi avait beau être une politicienne céleste, elle avait toujours ce caractère battant et téméraire. Froide de l'extérieur mais brûlante à l'intérieur, capable de détruire une ville en claquant des doigts ou en fermant simplement les yeux, en résumé, cet ange là n'avait rien de commun avec la plupart et était l'une des plus dangereuses créatures de la Création. Tranchant pour dire la vérité sans détour, Nathaniel finit par cracher le morceau.

-La seule Nephilim vivant sur Terre est morte.

-Je te demande pardon ? souffla-t-elle, commençant à craindre quelque chose en secret.

-Nous avons retrouvé son corps pendant que nous recherchions Castiel. Jane est morte, Naomi.

-Jane ?! Mais...comment est-elle morte ? se reprit Naomi alors qu'au fond, sa Grâce commençait à transpirer de peur et d'inquiétude.

-Nous l'avons retrouvé au sol, poignardée par une épée céleste. La plaie est située sur son cou, elle a été attaquée de dos, informa l'ange, craignant la future colère de sa patronne.

Pendant qu'il parlait, lui faisant sentir par sa Grâce son inquiétude pour elle, Naomi faisait les cent pas dans son bureau couvert de blanc et de verre. Son esprit réfléchissait déjà, et tant de questions se multipliaient en elle qu'elle eut du mal à se calmer pour redevenir à peu près l'ange froide qu'elle était censée être.

-Une bonne chose de faite...les Nephilim sont...des abominations, se força-t-elle à dire de sa voix la plus assurée.

Nathaniel lui jeta un regard quand il perçut dans sa voix un petit tremblement. Il en déduisit facilement ce que pensait en réalité la reine du Paradis, et s'approcha d'elle. Lui, il connaissait toute l'histoire de sa sœur, jusque dans les moindres détails. Il savait qu'elle mentait, même si elle mentait parfaitement bien.

-Je suis désolé que ton enfant soit parti rejoindre les étoiles, ma sœur.

-Ne dis pas ça d'elle, elle ne l'est pas...plus ! se reprit difficilement la femme.

-Je ne souhaite pas te manquer de respect, mais peut-être devrais-tu en parler, ma sœur. La mort de Jane t'affecte déjà, je le sens dans ta Grâce, osa-t-il avancer courageusement.

Il était un des seuls à pouvoir lui parler ainsi, elle lui avait donné une confiance immesurable. Il avait le droit de lire en elle quand il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et c'était un privilège pour lui, un simple séraphin élevé à un rang qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible d'atteindre, mais Naomi l'avait repéré et amené dans l'Intelligence. Aujourd'hui encore, il l'en remerciait car elle était tout ce qui importait pour lui. Même l'Intelligence n'égalait pas l'ange brun, mais ça, Nathaniel le gardait pour lui, admirant juste sa sœur en silence et l'aidant quand il le fallait. Et cette fois encore, elle avait besoin de son aide. Les anges pouvaient bien parler de leurs soucis, après tout, même s'il n'y avait pas de _psychologues_, comme les auraient nommés les singes poilus.

-Je pensais l'avoir oublié, avoua Naomi en essayant à tout prix de contrôler sa voix.

-Tu l'as vu il n'y a pas très longtemps. Tu devrais te replonger dans tes souvenirs pour calmer ta peine, suggéra-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur les épaules de Naomi.

Celle-ci fit un effort quasi surangélique pour ne laisser passer aucune émotion, mais au fond, sa Grâce criait déjà de rage, et pleurait sa peine. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on lui avait pris ce qu'elle avait cherché à cacher aux autres durant quelques centaines d'années. Seuls Nathaniel, Ion et Esper étaient au courant de ce secret, et désormais elle n'avait plus que Nathaniel pour en parler, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

-Revois tout ce qui s'est passé, et ensuite fais le vide dans ta Grâce majestueuse, murmura l'autre ange, la regardant avec une certaine tendresse dissimulée par ses airs d'ange sans sentiments.

_« Comme tous les jours, Naomi était en compagnie de Michel pour l'aider dans ses paperasses. Elle avait toujours aimé cela, et son frère en était surpris, lui avouant souvent qu'il avait horreur de ces choses qui lui pourrissaient la Grâce. Des dossiers à remplir, toujours des dossiers et encore des dossiers ! A chaque fois qu'il grommelait, son assistante lui offrait un rire franc, aimant leur complicité. Mais ce jour là, alors que Michel regardait d'un œil doré la demi-douzaine de dossiers qui l'attendait, sans doute un arrivage de dossiers sur les élèves de Metatron, il n'entendit pas Naomi, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur._

_Celle-ci grimaçait de douleur quelques fois, et se tenait à la table. Elle ne se sentait véritablement pas bien à en juger par les plaintes de sa belle Grâce. Michel l'envoya rapidement parler à Raphaël, s'inquiétant pour sa sœur. Lorsque Naomi arriva, elle salua le Guérisseur céleste et prit place sur un lit en plumes._

_-Tous les jeunes anges ont mal au ventre lorsqu'elles ont leur...tu sais, petite Naomi. La puberté._

_-Je le sais Raphaël, mais je devrais ressentir les symptômes et là, je ne sens pas la même chose. J'ai l'impression que c'est profondément enfoui en moi, déclara avec hésitation la brune._

_Raphaël lui offrit un sourire compatissant et la regarda de plus près, utilisant tout ce qu'il connaissait pour voir ce qui troublait autant l'ange femelle. Au bout de quelques analyses teintées de bavardage pour éviter de trop stresser la jeune ange, au moins une jeune adulte, Raphaël écarquilla les yeux en voyant les résultats planer devant ses yeux. Il fit des allers-retours de ses yeux entre Naomi et les résultats. La brune s'inquiéta, sachant que son frère ne se comportait pas souvent ainsi._

_-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude._

_-Naomi...quel rapport as-tu avec les humains ?interrogea-t-il gravement en réponse._

_-Un rapport...normal. J'aide mon protégé, pourquoi ?_

_-Tu ne fais pas que cela, Naomi._

_-Explique-toi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Ais-je attrapé une de leurs maladies ? prit-elle peur._

_-C'est pire qu'une maladie. Tu portes un enfant de ton protégé, déclara Raphaël avec une soudaine froideur._

_Naomi fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas immédiatement. Elle chercha un long moment la réponse à cette étrange énigme, mais rien ne lui vint. Ce fut avec un soupir d'exaspération qu'elle se résigna à dire qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Et là, la phrase de Raphaël l'atteignit rapidement dans sa Grâce et dans son corps. Ses plumes se figèrent quand elle entendit cette toute petite phrase qui voulait tant dire :_

_-Tu es enceinte. »_

-C'était une erreur, Nathaniel. Mais je l'ai réparé, Michel pourra te le dire lorsqu'il reviendra, déclara avec rage la brune.

-Il n'est même pas au courant ! Est-ce que le père l'est, au moins ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Jane n'existe plus.

-Elle existe, elle a toujours existé. Nous l'avons protégé tous ensemble ! s'écria Nathaniel, ses yeux couleur noisettes perçants venant se planter dans ceux hargneux de sa patronne. Peut-être serait-il tant de lui avouer...

-Hors de question. Tout est fini maintenant. Elle était le dernier témoin de cette bêtise, et maintenant qu'elle est morte, il n'y a plus de passé, plus d'erreur. Reprenons nos affaires, désormais, trancha-t-elle d'un ton ne laissant aucune possibilité de refuser.

Seulement, Nathaniel la connaissait très bien. Il l'avait aidé durant cette période bien étrange. Il la connaissait comme s'il était son frère jumeau, et elle ne pouvait pas le duper très longtemps, si manipulatrice pouvait-elle être quand elle le voulait. Il s'approcha d'elle pendant que Naomi contemplait le Paradis de sa fenêtre blanche immaculée. Une jolie fenêtre aux propriétés incroyables, et aux usages tout aussi incroyables. L'ange mâle se posta derrière elle, et l'incita à continuer son voyage dans ses propres souvenirs. La blessure qui perforait sa Grâce en cet instant ne pourrait disparaitre que si elle s'avouait ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé d'avouer. A elle-même. Aux anges. A son ancien protégé.

_« Naomi regardait la Terre du haut d'un des balcons de la titanesque forteresse des anges. Ce n'était pas une forteresse à proprement parlé, c'était juste Michel qui avait voulu frimé et avait appelé ce havre de paix une forteresse. La brune se retourna vers l'autre côté, admirant une dernière fois l'endroit où elle avait grandi. Elle avait pris sa décision depuis un moment, au moment même où elle avait su ce qu'elle avait. Rester un ange n'était plus possible, surtout avec ces douleurs horribles et les lois qu'elle avait enfreintes. _

_Pendant qu'elle repartait dans l'autre sens, se penchant, des anges vinrent à elle. Nathaniel, Ion et Raphaël. Les trois seuls à savoir. Même Michel pensait qu'elle avait juste attrapé une petite maladie qu'elle allait vite soigner._

_-Ne bouge plus, Naomi ! ordonna fermement Raphaël, sachant ce qu'elle allait faire si personne ne l'arrêtait._

_-Ne me retenez pas, pria-t-elle juste._

_-Tu n'es pas obligée de devenir une paria en commettant cet acte. Père t'en voudra si tu deviens un ange déchu ! tenta de la raisonner le Guérisseur._

_-Je sais, mais j'ai fais pire. J'ai quelque chose de pire en moi...si Père m'accepte encore au Paradis quand je mourrais, je viendrais vous voir, murmura-t-elle._

_A travers les mèches brunes cachant légèrement ses yeux, les trois anges purent voir un regard brillant. Ses beaux saphirs menaçaient de fondre sous les larmes. En l'observant de très près, on pouvait commencer à constater que son ventre prenait une forme légèrement arrondie, mais il fallait bien observer pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait._

_-Adieu, murmura-t-elle encore avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, tombant du balcon._

_Nathaniel et Ion crièrent et se précipitèrent là où elle se tenait, la Grâce remplie de peur. Raphaël dut les retenir avec force de tomber._

_-C'est trop tard, elle a fait son choix, ne put-il qu'articuler alors qu'une inquiétude le prenait aussi._

_Les deux plus jeunes ne quittèrent pas la forme des yeux. Ils la virent tomber du ciel et bientôt leur sœur tomba sur Terre, alors que ses magnifiques ailes tombaient elles aussi, enflammées. »_

-Tu t'en souviens, Naomi ? demanda avec douceur l'ange.

-Comment veux-tu que j'oublie cela ? C'était la plus horrible erreur de ma vie. Il a fallu que tu reviennes me chercher, que tu récupères ma Grâce avec Ion...mais je te le dis, c'est fini désormais.

-Non, ça ne sera fini que lorsque tu n'y penseras réellement plus, ma sœur.

-Nathaniel, j'ai du travail. Je ne peux pas me permettre de relâcher mon attention pour des histoires banales, cingla-t-elle en repartant vers son bureau de verre.

D'un geste qui lui parut trop osé et déplacé, Nathaniel attrapa les poignets de sa sœur qu'il souhaitait du plus profond de sa Grâce aider. Naomi revint face à lui, le regardant avec cette froideur à faire peur à n'importe quel ange.

-Nous pouvons t'aider à faire le vide. Je peux t'y aider, et après nous retournerons à nos affaires et nous remettrons la tablette des anges en sécurité là où elle devrait être.

-Je ne souhaite pas remonter dans le passé, Nathaniel. Je vis dans le présent comme on le demande à chaque ange !

-Alors pour cette fois, fais une exception, demanda-t-il, coinçant son visage entre ses mains.

C'était le seul moyen pour que sa dangereuse grande sœur retrouve entièrement ses esprits, car à cet instant il ne doutait pas qu'elle risquait de faire exploser une ville si elle descendait sur Terre. Les anges femelles et leurs hormones...sauf que cet ange là avait une histoire bien particulière.

_« -Que faîtes-vous là ?! soupçonna une brune en regardant deux hommes habillés d'une étrange manière, une sorte de costume de dauphin._

_-Nous ne sommes pas des...dauphins, Naomi. Même si nous portons des vêtements gris avec une chemise blanche ! se permit de sourire le premier homme, attendri._

_Le premier, Nathaniel. Cheveux courts et bouclés, yeux noisettes reflétant le malice et la tendresse qu'il avait. Ladite Naomi pencha la tête sur le côté, alors que quelque chose se cachait derrière elle. Le deuxième homme, plus sérieux et dont les yeux bleus étaient emprunts d'inquiétude, regarda de plus près la chose qui bougeait. Une petite chose. Un humain d'à peine un mètre qui tenait la main de la brune en robe._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle encore, cachant l'enfant près d'elle._

_-Comment peux-tu ne pas te souvenir ?! s'interrogea le second homme._

_-Ion, elle a chuté. Elle nous a totalement oubliés. Redonnons-lui sa Grâce, commenta Nathaniel avec un regard désolé pour son frère._

_-De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne comprends rien, s'inquiéta Naomi._

_L'enfant derrière elle lui fit des yeux peureux pour qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras. La brune accepta sans contrainte, et le fit venir dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux bruns éclatants. C'était une fille ! En y regardant de plus près, les deux hommes, des anges, purent voir qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que leur sœur._

_-Un bel enfant. Comment se nomme-t-elle ? demanda innocemment Ion._

_-Jane. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?_

_-Oui, toi._

_-Je suis sincèrement désolée messieurs, mais je ne vous connais pas. Repartez d'où vous venez s'il vous plaît, demanda courageusement Naomi._

_-Maman..., murmura Jane à son tour._

_Ion et Nathaniel se regardèrent. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans, mais déjà elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Cette dernière la serrait protectivement dans ses bras, cherchant à la rassurer. Les deux anges semblèrent hésiter. Ils n'avaient pas vu d'homme, pas de trace du protégé de leur sœur, donc. Il ne devait sans doute pas être au courant, et pourtant ils savaient comment tout cela avait commencé ! Un dénommé Fergus McLeod, sorcier débutant dont l'âme allait sans doute aller en Enfer, s'était retrouvé piégé en Mésopotamie à cause d'un sort qui avait mal tourné. Naomi l'avait pris sous ses superbes ailes, et tous deux étaient repartis dans les années 1600. Naomi était sans doute tombée enceinte quelques mois après avoir découvert le sorcier. La passion qui l'avait prise à ce moment là avait été palpable par ses deux frères._

_-Jane, veux-tu bien fermer les yeux ? essaya de demander gentiment Ion, tenant, caché derrière lui, une fiole d'où s'échappait une magnifique lumière bleue._

_La petite le fit timidement, ses yeux bleus se fermant. Naomi n'eut que le temps de se reculer avant que la fiole ne soit brisée. Elle essaya de se couvrir les yeux avant de sentir quelque chose de puissant venir en elle. Nathaniel rattrapa l'enfant rapidement et prit soin de lui cacher les yeux. »_

-J'ai fais la plus horrible erreur de ma vie en aidant ce...ce maudit sorcier ! cracha-t-elle.

-Non, tu as juste choisi de voir le monde différemment. Je t'avoue que beaucoup des nôtres ne l'auraient pas fait, car nous avons toujours su que Père préférait ces humains à nous, et il reste de la rancune dans nos Grâces...qui n'en voudrait pas à Père de nous avoir abandonné pour ces...choses sans plumes ? Mais toi, tu as abandonné cette idée.

-Oui, et j'ai payé le prix fort pour cette folie.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix. Il est tant de panser cette blessure.

-Panser une blessure ? Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas de blessure, Nathaniel ! Je suis un ange, c'est moi qui provoque les blessures ! hargna-t-elle.

-Et en cachant la vérité à ton humain, tu agrandis sa blessure, en effet...mais tu as été humaine aussi, pendant un petit temps...pendant 5 ans, tu t'es cachée à nos yeux sans savoir qui tu étais. Laisse-nous te soigner, laisse-nous refermer la plaie qui palpite en toi.

Naomi sembla prendre en considération les paroles de son frère, malgré qu'elle avait une soudaine envie de le plaquer sur la chaise blanche pour lui effacer quelques milliers de souvenirs. Elle se retint, elle était la Justice ! Et la Justice n'effaçait pas injustement la mémoire d'un frère juste parce qu'il lui tapait sur les plumes avec ses paroles doucereuses.

_« -Maman ?! demanda, en pleurs, Jane alors qu'elle se recroquevillait._

_-Ca ne te fera pas mal, je te le promets, tenta de la rassurer Naomi, la tenant contre elle._

_-Mais tu vas m'enlever mes souvenirs ! Maman, t'as pas le droit ! sanglota la jeune enfant._

_-Chut, calme-toi...tout va bien se passer. Tu vivras ta vie, loin des anges, loin des démons...je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et pour notre famille. Si ma famille te trouve, tu mourras rapidement._

_-Maman ! la supplia Jane, s'accrochant à elle désespérément._

_Naomi sembla hésiter et lança un regard suppliant à ses frères. En un sens, ils la comprenaient mais ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser faiblir. Ils maintinrent alors la petite Jane de sorte à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de mauvais pas. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas encore toute sa force d'abomination de la nature._

_-Ferme les yeux, petite Jane, lui murmura Naomi avant d'appuyer ses doigts sur les tempes de sa fille, lui effaçant peu à peu tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elle et de sa mère. »_

-Il est tant que tu révèles à Crowley les conséquences de votre passion, et que tu te pardonnes.

-Un ange n'a pas besoin de se pardonner...nous n'avons pas commis d'acte grave !

-Tu ne le penses pas, Naomi, murmura Nathaniel, observant la brune.

Celle-ci se tenait à nouveau accolée contre sa fenêtre, une main posée sur son ventre de manière innocente. Son frère sut cependant ce que ça voulait dire. Il se contenta d'avancer vers elle, et de la prévenir.

-Nous l'avons ramené au Paradis. Veux-tu la voir ?

-Je...oui, Nathaniel. J'irais la voir et je lui accorderais l'entrée dans son Paradis. Qui l'a tué ? demanda-t-elle finalement après avoir longuement hésité, sa Grâce en alerte.

-Castiel, mais c'est un autre ange qui l'y a forcé. Notre petit Castiel s'est fait piégé.

-Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours cet ange borné qui nous détruise ?! Il ne peut pas se contenter d'obéir ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas comme nous...Naomi, préviens Crowley, finit par demander Nathaniel avant de s'en aller, laissant sa patronne seule.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour choisir et prendre sa décision. Une plaie béante vivait en elle depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de la Nephilim, sa propre fille qu'elle avait caché aux anges. Même Raphaël n'avait pipé mot. On lui avait accordé le Pardon et le droit de retourner au Paradis si elle acceptait de se dévouer plumes et Grâce à la protection de sa maison. Ce fut dans l'état d'esprit de réconforter son mal que Naomi se matérialisa dans une des résidences de cet affreux démon magnifiquement et outrageusement sexy malgré l'âge. Anciennement Fergus, désormais Crowley. Elle ne lui avait jamais révélé qu'il avait un autre enfant que ce Gavin...ou Gauvin, elle ne savait plus. Elle l'avait oublié depuis longtemps, lui et ses si beaux yeux verts remplis de malice et de charme.

Naomi regarda partout, mais Crowley n'était pas là. Il devait encore torturer un pauvre innocent, songea-t-elle amèrement. On ne changeait pas les habitudes après tout...hésitante, elle finit par faire appel à du papier et une plume, et elle écrivit très rapidement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Déposant la lettre dans la chambre du roi de l'enfer, elle s'en alla après avoir détaillé l'endroit. Des meubles des années 1600 avec une pointe de sadomasochisme, c'était Crowley tout craché ça ! Et pendant qu'elle tournait le dos à la chambre, souhaitant se débarrasser à jamais de ses souvenirs, elle ne vit pas un portrait sur la table de chevet pleine de bouteilles de whisky du démon. Un portrait la représentant lorsqu'elle avait rencontré cet énergumène. Elle ne put pas non plus voir un regard vert intrigué sur elle. Un regard qui la convoitait en secret et qui avait toujours espéré la revoir elle et ses saphirs ravissants.

* * *

**Fic dédiée à tous les fans de Naowley, car il faut bien l'avouer, ce couple est atrocement sexy ensemble! (ils sont l'opposé même en plus...) Jane existe bien, c'est la pauvre Nephilim que Cas' a zigouillé. J'ai essayé de rester dans le contexte, de garder l'identité de Metatron secrète, vu que dans le 8x23, Naomi apprend que Metatron revient. **

**Les petites comme les longues reviews constructives font très plaisir aux auteurs, alors ne vous privez pas de me donner vos Ô divins avis sur la fic^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le second chapitre de cette fic! J'avais hésité à poursuivre cet OS, mais comme beaucoup de lecteurs m'ont demandé une suite, la voici! Cette fic sera donc composée de 3 chapitres, ce chapitre-ci se concentrant sur...vous verrez!**

**Merci à tous vos commentaires, j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant (:**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Après la mort de la Nephilim, plus personne dans le monde céleste n'avait entendu parler de Castiel et de l'inconnu l'accompagnant. Cela aurait pu devenir inquiétant pour certains, mais au contraire, Naomi et Nathaniel étaient presque ravis de ne plus voler sur le globule nommé Terre pour tenter d'attraper ce maudit ange meurtrier. Voilà qu'après avoir terrassé les démons et décimé plus de la moitié des anges, Castiel se mettait désormais à assassiner les Nephilim ! Pour peu, certains anges auraient eu pitié de la victime. Tuer des Nephilm ne leur était pas inconnu, mais cette sordide chasse à l'abomination s'était terminée depuis longtemps, alors la question qui persistait au Paradis, c'était celle-ci : Pourquoi un ange avait à nouveau attaqué une de ces créatures ?

Pourtant, une nouvelle préoccupation dut détourner l'Intelligence de son but : les démons. Et une nouvelle fois, Nathaniel se présenta à Naomi pour une réunion d'urgence. C'était donc les ailes crispées et la Grâce en alerte que les deux bureaucrates se regardaient sans rien dire. Naomi siégeait à son habituel fauteuil blanc, derrière son délicat bureau recouvert de verre bleuté.

-Naomi ? se décida à demander Nathaniel, paraissant très peu à l'aise devant ce silence purement naomien.

-Oui, j'étais...dans d'autres lunes. Commençons cette réunion. Il s'agit de démons, comme tu le sais. As-tu remarqué leur comportement récemment ?

-Ils sont de plus en plus désordonnés et s'attaquent davantage aux anges qu'aux humains, nota le jeune ange, fronçant les sourcils devant la mine songeuse de sa sœur.

-Nos anges nous rapportent que presque aucun démon ne se concentre sur les Winchester. As-tu une explication ?

Nathaniel prit un petit temps de réflexion. Une question délicate pour des faits quasi incroyables. D'ordinaire, beaucoup de démons se dressaient sur le chemin des frères, mais depuis la mésaventure fatale avec Jane, tous voulaient les plumes des anges ! C'était un miracle que peu d'ange, tels Nathaniel et Naomi, n'aient pas encore les ailes déplumées !

-Naomi, que penses-tu qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai aucune explication viable de mon côté...nous sommes ennemis, les démons sont contre nous, mais pourquoi attaquent-ils aussi soudainement ?

-Honnêtement, je ne suis pas plus avancée que toi. Mes observations se résultent à voir des démons nous chasser. Les frères se demandent de plus en plus ce qui se passe et pourquoi Castiel n'est pas revenu...le seul démon qui s'en prend à eux ne les attaque même pas directement.

-Que veux-tu dire ? sourcilla l'ange mâle.

-Crowley tue des innocents qu'ils ont sauvé pour avoir la tablette des démons...je ne comprends plus sa logique. C'est lui qui commande ces abominations, que veut-il ? soupira la brune, passant ses mains sur ses cheveux nerveusement.

Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, il traduisait en général un stress vraiment énorme pour elle. Nathaniel ne manqua pas de le noter, et remarqua aussi que sa sœur se mordait les lèvres parfois, signe qu'elle était très préoccupée...sans parler de ses plumes crispées sur ses ailes repliées et invisibles aux yeux des mortels. Pour essayer de la détendre, et pour changer de sujet, il détourna la conversation.

-Nos nouvelles âmes attendent qu'un gardien les guide jusqu'à leur paradis personnel.

-Oui, je sais. Cette tâche est attribuée aux autres anges, pas aux protecteurs, sourit-elle légèrement.

-J'en suis autant conscient que toi, mais peut-être que mener une âme à son refuge éternel te permettra de réfléchir et de trouver des réponses, tenta l'ange.

-Nathaniel, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas servir d'ange gardien aux humains. Ils sont si...abuseurs, si peu enclins à voir qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls dans cet univers. Pervers, peu civilisés, sans aucune intelligence, sans aucune plume ! Ils n'hésitent pas à faire du mal aux autres espèces qui ne sont pas humaines, ils les détruisent toujours...même la plus belle des fleurs entre leurs mains finirait par se faner d'être si peu considérée, et pourtant c'est un être vivant qui peut ressentir ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Son frère sut instantanément à quoi elle pensait quand elle parlait de cette manière. Ou à qui elle pensait. Critiquer n'était pas son genre, Naomi préférait de loin s'occuper des programmations sans regarder l'humanité, mais le ton qu'elle employait ne pouvait pas tromper ceux qui connaissaient son histoire ambigüe. La personne à qui cet ange spécial pensait était censée être sa pire ennemie, son pire ennemi dans le cas là. Crowley. Le démon qui n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler leur petit jeu lorsqu'ils étaient proches. Nathaniel ne sut quoi dire, lorsque Naomi parlait ainsi, il valait mieux la laisser couler la haine en elle. Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas totalement faux non plus. L'humanité n'était pas du tout prête à voir les anges et les démons tels qu'ils étaient vraiment. Ils existaient, mais ils n'étaient pas des anges gardiens.

-Ils ne sont pas tous comme lui, osa-t-il cependant dire, ne pouvant plus tenir.

Un regard glacial lui fit office de réponse. Parler de Crowley n'était pas une bonne chose, mais encore moins lorsque c'était devant son amante...brr, l'idée que Naomi ait pu se faire toucher par ce vil démon, c'était insupportable à penser !

-Dans notre sujet actuel, Naomi, je te conseille tout de même d'aller guider une âme dans sa nouvelle demeure. Tu dois te détendre et je suis sûr que tu auras trouvé des réponses en revenant.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me faire sortir de mon bureau ? nota-t-elle avec un maigre sourire, oubliant l'offense précédente.

-Il faut bien que tu exerces tes ailes, je les sens tendues !

Un petit coup d'aile lui répondit, suivit d'un nouveau sourire de sa sœur. Il aimait tellement la taquiner, même lorsqu'ils travaillaient ! Et sans lui laisser le temps de feuilleter un nouveau dossier, Nathaniel la prit par le bras et la mena directement aux portes du Paradis, où attendait une âme perdue, recroquevillée, couchée sur le sol aux couleurs nuageuses. Naomi n'eut pas le temps de protester ou de demander des informations à son frère, celui-ci disparaissant lâchement à ses yeux.

Se retrouvant seule, la brune ne bougea pas, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Elle faisait de la politique, cher Dieu, pas de la garderie d'âmes ! Mais son instinct d'ange ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire quand elle observa la chose recroquevillée. Une humaine, une fille. Une jeune femme, plutôt. Aux cheveux bruns et bouclés qui cachaient son visage. Naomi hésita quelques instants, comment faire pour aider cette pauvre âme dépravée ?! Elle se lança après un autre moment de réflexion intense, marchant vers la chose au sol. Ses talons résonnaient sur le sol, on aurait même pu la confondre avec un nuage tellement le gris camouflait son être.

En entendant un bruit de pas, ladite chose releva la tête, tombant nez à nez avec un pantalon gris puis avec une chemise blanche, pour finir sur un visage angélique aux yeux perçants. Paniquée, elle se recula vite, bien que ses muscles eurent du mal à lui obéir totalement. Du sang coulait de son cou, là où un trou béant trônait. Naomi songea que ça devait être ce qui avait tué cette chose. Non, pas une chose. Une abomination à en juger par sa nature. Mi ange, mi humaine. Quel odieux mélange ! Cependant, la bureaucrate diplomate ne se laissa pas aller à quelques insultes, et s'agenouilla près de l'être peureuse dans une tentative de la rassurer.

-Calme-toi, jeune fille. Tu ne crains rien ici, articula-t-elle avec son ton le plus rassurant.

-C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent...ma gorge, toussota la fille, se tenant le cou.

L'impression d'être transpercée et de ne pas pouvoir respirer correctement la dérangeait fortement. Naomi leva une main sur elle et toucha du bout des doigts la blessure, qui se referma rapidement. La brune céleste conclut de cette blessure qu'elle avait bien été causée par une épée d'ange. Mais qui pouvait faire ça ? Et qui était cette Nephilim ?

-Où...où suis-je ? demanda cette dernière, remerciant l'ange de ses yeux incroyablement froids.

Des yeux perçants, bleus, aux lueurs multiples. Des saphirs qui sondaient les environs, comme ceux de Naomi.

-Tu es au Paradis, bienvenu à propos. Lève-toi, il ne faut pas rester ici.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ?!

-Quelqu'un t'a tué. Un ange vraisemblablement, informa Naomi, les yeux plissés.

-Ces anges, je les déteste tous ! argua pour réponse la jeune fille, serrant les poings faiblement.

L'annonce de sa mort ne semblait même pas la choquer, ce qui intrigua l'ange. Pas si minable, cette âme dépravée...et Naomi ne faisait pas le rapprochement entre cette Nephilim et celle qui occupait ses pensées. Elle souhaitait oublier cette partie là de sa vie, et préféra poser une question à l'âme.

-Pourquoi détestes-tu les anges ? Tu as un ange devant toi, après tout...

-Vous...ils sont tous sans cœur, ils tuent sans se soucier des sentiments des victimes. Ils m'ont attaqué à chaque fois qu'ils me sentaient !

-Je suis...désolée d'apprendre que tu n'as pas eu de chance, mais les ordres étaient clairs. Nous ne devions plus vous chasser...

-Alors pourquoi un de ces fichus monstres m'a tué ?!

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Certains de nos anges nous désobéissent. Ici tu trouveras la paix, une fois que tu seras dans ton paradis, les anges te laisseront en paix, essaya-t-elle de rassurer malgré l'envie d'étrangler cette abomination qui osait dire du mal de sa famille !

La fille sembla méfiante aux premiers abords. Qu'un ange paraisse se soucier d'elle et de sa paix n'était pas habituel. Et ce regard...ce beau regard bleu, pourquoi lui rappelait-il quelque chose ? Ce fin visage blanc encadré par des jolis cheveux bruns enroulés en un chignon parfaitement fait...était-ce possible que la femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle ait pu être un ange ? Un ange au sens figuré, sans doute, mais pas au sens propre ! Elle n'en avait pas les traits, des traits de meurtrier sans cœur...ses traits tirés prouvaient à la Nephilim qu'elle était préoccupée, donc qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle décida finalement de lui accorder un quart de confiance, restant toutefois sur ses gardes.

-Où dois-je aller ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse et suivant la brunette.

-Dans ta nouvelle demeure. Mais avant, tu as le droit de contempler le Jardin, ce que Père a créé de plus beau pour ses fils et ses filles, sourit Naomi, regardant le chef d'œuvre de Dieu avec amour.

-Le Jardin ? interrogea la plus jeune, haussant un sourcil.

Elle consentit à suivre le mouvement de Naomi, levant elle aussi les yeux. Moui, pas mal. Magnifique, même, si elle évitait de penser que cette magnificence appartenait aux anges, ceux qui l'avaient traqué jusqu'à sa mort. Pourtant, l'ange qui l'aidait n'était pas mauvaise...étrangement !

-Chaque nouvelle âme a le droit de contempler notre demeure avant de retourner dans son paradis. Le Jardin, c'est la partie commune des anges, le cœur du Paradis. Tu connais le fonctionnement de notre maison ?

-Non...

-Chaque paradis est relié au cœur du Ciel, formant des milliards de paradis, renseigna la brune avec un sourire attendrie.

-Donc le Paradis n'est pas une seule parcelle de terre, mais...

-Tout l'ensemble des demeures des âmes, et du Jardin, oui. Dieu tient à ce que chaque humain...ou pas complètement humain, voit ça. Un contact avec les anges avant de vivre éternellement, en quelque sorte.

-Intéressant...comment tu t'appelles, toi ? souffla la plus jeune, tout en regardant d'humeur maussade les fontaines traversant le Jardin.

Cette partie là était immense à en juger par les étendues de piliers, de beaux monuments, de statues d'anges, des forteresses...une seule forteresse, mais tellement grande ! Titanesque, en fait. L'âme éprouva une sorte de sérénité en contemplant ces lieux. Les anges avaient beau être des êtres horribles, ils pouvaient vivre dans de beaux endroits. Son paradis aurait-il cette même splendeur ?

-Mon nom est Naomi, se présenta finalement son ange gardien.

-Naomi...c'est pas un nom d'ange ça ! Mais...presque ravie de te connaitre...

-Ne sois pas si désagréable avec les anges. La plupart d'entre eux se fiche totalement que tu existes, ce sont juste les meurtriers et désobéissants qui veulent te traquer. Ici, aucun ange ne portera la main ou l'arme sur toi.

-Mouais...Naomi ? De quoi aura l'air mon paradis ?

Pendant qu'elle posait cette question, son regard arpentait encore un peu la ville céleste, car c'était véritablement une ville entourée de jardins, de cascades et de créatures, avant que ses yeux bleus ne se reportent sur Naomi. Sa tête lui faisait légèrement mal, c'était des bourdonnements qui s'emparaient de son esprit, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste sonder l'ange à ses côtés. Une ange habillée en secrétaire. Pantalon et chemise gris, chaussures noires et deuxième chemise blanche. Ca lui rappelait une autre chose...deux hommes, oui, deux hommes habillés de la même manière, avec une cravate chacun. Les deux prenant ses petits poignets d'enfant tandis qu'une femme était sur elle, une main sur ses tempes.

Le visage de Naomi aussi lui était familier. De doux sourires le soir...une voix douce le matin, des mains tendres caressant ses joues d'enfant pour la réveiller en douceur...une poitrine contre laquelle elle se blottissait quand le lit était trop loin pour ses petites jambes, un cou à agripper pendant qu'on la portait, des cheveux à emmêler entre ses petits doigts, des joues à embrasser quotidiennement pour montrer son amour d'enfant...

Et pendant qu'elle pensait à ces étranges choses, croyant se revoir dans sa jeunesse, Naomi consentit à lui révéler ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

-Tu vivras éternellement dans tes meilleurs souvenirs. Il peut arriver que certaines autres âmes viennent te voir, cela dit, c'est très rare et pas souvent autorisé. Si tu as une âme sœur, en revanche, tu peux vivre avec elle.

-Charmant, ce programme...et si mon meilleur souvenir c'était quand j'ai tué des anges ? sourcilla-t-elle.

Naomi lui lança un regard doré, légèrement énervée par cette parole. Cette petite sotte avait donc aussi tué des anges...mais était-ce possible de lui en vouloir si ces mêmes anges avaient cherché à la supprimer ? Une question philosophique qui échappait à la réflexion de la brune. Elle n'était pas faite pour se poser ce genre de questions. Et détourna à nouveau le regard de l'inconnue sans nom, sans se douter des images assaillant cette dernière. Elle se contenta de la mener là où elle devait vivre pour toujours.

Alors qu'elles continuaient leur chemin, Naomi sentit qu'une question brûlait les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle l'autorisa à parler.

-Où est ton dieu ?

-Père n'est plus là depuis longtemps, se contenta-t-elle de déclarer.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'essaye de le découvrir, mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'il a disparu sans laisser de traces, songea la plus brune des deux.

-En gros dieu n'existe pas !

-Si les anges existent, si toi tu existes, alors Père existe aussi, ne le dénigre pas. Il t'accorde le pardon et le salut divin, souviens-toi que sans cela, tu aurais fini en enfer ou au purgatoire.

-C'est si mal que ça ? renifla la jeune.

Se trouver en présence de ses ennemis ne l'enchantait guère, surtout lorsqu'elle avait l'impression de connaitre l'ange près d'elle. Pourtant, Naomi ne semblait pas du tout le sentir, sans doute trop préoccupée par ses affaires.

-Tu veux peut-être que je te montre ? Sache juste qu'un jour, Père nous reviendra. Beaucoup disent qu'il nous a abandonné, mais je n'y crois pas un mot. Dieu n'abandonnerait pas ses enfants.

-Et est-ce que ses enfants peuvent abandonner les leurs ? interrogea la Nephilim, intéressée.

Naomi s'arrêta de marcher, hésitant. Elle devait se donner un temps de réflexion, car les paroles de la petite effrontée lui allaient droit à la Grâce, dans le mauvais courant. C'était comme si...ça lui était personnellement destiné. Un ange pouvait-il abandonner son propre enfant lorsqu'il en avait un ? Non, jamais ! Jamais il ne suivrait l'exemple du Seigneur, ce lâche père qui avait disparu sans rien dire et qui laissait les massacres se passer. Non, un ange n'abandonnerait jamais ses protégés et ses propres enfants !

-Non, pas que je sache. Nous ne voulons pas reproduire le geste de Père. Si nous partons, nous le disons toujours et pour quelle raison, admit-elle.

-Ah oui ? C'est drôle...je suis une Nephilim, et je n'ai pas l'impression que mes parents...soient restés à mes côtés, soupçonna-t-elle, alors que des images encore plus étranges lui venaient, concernant un passé bien révolu depuis tant longtemps.

-Sois heureuse d'être encore en vie...enfin, d'avoir connu la mort très tard. Je suppose que tu vis depuis de très longues années.

-Quelques 300 ans, à peu près.

-C'est très long, trop long pour un Nephilim, constata Naomi.

-Dis, j'ai une autre question. Est-ce qu'au Paradis, on est...en possession de chacun de nos souvenirs ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Tous tes souvenirs, absolument tous, reviennent...beaucoup d'âmes s'extasient devant leurs souvenirs de minuscule chose appelée bébé.

Le regard de la jeune s'éclaira d'une vive lumière. Ses yeux virèrent au gris, l'iris doré. Des yeux typiques de Nephilim...Naomi le sentit, et fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se tournait vers sa protégée de quelques minutes.

-Que se passe-t-il ? soupira-t-elle, n'ayant pas peur de voir ce regard, mais paraissant pressée.

-Ce qui est étrange, c'est que ma mère m'a abandonné, que je n'ai pas connu mon père, et que maintenant que je suis morte, je retrouve tous mes souvenirs..., commença l'âme.

-Je sens ta colère, pourquoi l'es-tu ?

-Je viens de saisir quelque chose.

-Quoi donc, jeune âme ?

-Je n'aime pas ce nom ! grommela la Nephilim, retrouvant ses yeux bleus perçants.

-Alors comment suis-je supposée t'appeler ? questionna encore la brune.

-Jane.

-Ja...

Naomi se stoppa dans son élan de parole, la réalité la frappant soudainement. C'était tellement évident depuis le début ! Elle comprit ce qui se passait, qui elle avait en face d'elle. Et pendant quelques instants, ses ailes arrêtèrent de battre derrière son dos. Son regard se fit de plus en plus troublé devant Jane. Jane, ce nom qu'elle évoquait quelques jours avant...une Nephilim de quelques 300 ans, une Nephilim tuée de la même blessure que celle infligée par Castiel, une Nephilim qui avait les yeux de...

-C'est...c'est un joli prénom, articula-t-elle, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine cachée.

-C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné.

-Sans doute...

-Pourquoi es-tu si bloquée, Naomi ? demanda-t-elle alors.

-Je ne suis pas bloquée, je pensais juste. Il est tant que tu ailles dans ton paradis, Jane.

-Je savais que je te connaissais. Depuis toujours, en fait.

-De quoi parles-tu ? soupira Naomi, cherchant à écourter la conversation, quand elle se rendit soudain compte d'une chose encore plus horrible.

Jane lui avait demandé si ses souvenirs reviendraient entièrement au Paradis. Imprudente que l'ange était, elle aurait dû ne rien dire ! Mais elle venait de donner les clefs de la mémoire à sa...sa fille ! Elle venait de la laisser se souvenir de...elle. De sa mère !

-Jane..., commença-t-elle alors, comprenant que la Nephilim savait.

-Voilà pourquoi je déteste les anges. Vous êtes tellement...sans cœur !

-Non ! s'interposa la brune programmatrice, voulant stopper le flot d'émotions la prenant, et celles prenant la jeune fille.

-Je me souviens maintenant. De tes mains sur mes tempes, des filaments de souvenirs qui disparaissaient sous tes doigts. Je me souviens de t'avoir supplié de ne pas me prendre mes souvenirs de toi.

-Jane, s'il...

-Je voudrais tellement te tuer pour ce que tu as osé faire. M'enlever la mémoire, enlever la mémoire aux autres anges, c'est ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es la programmatrice dont beaucoup de démons et d'anges parlent...c'est toi qui a ordonné à ce foutu ange de me tuer ?! argua Jane, se préparant à attaquer.

-NON !

* * *

**Des avis? :p**


End file.
